yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Lane
Simon Lane, under the username Honeydew, is a founding member of the Yogscast, and runs the main Yogscast YouTube channel with Lewis Brindley. He is known for playing a dwarf in any situation he can. He is renowned for being a strongman, entertainer, astronaut and a budding musician. Lewis and Simon have uploaded an enormous variety of content, such as Minecraft adventure maps and mini-games, Garry's Mod, indie games, and many collaborations. Some of Lewis and Simon's most popular Minecraft series include YogLabs, Jaffa Factory, JaffaQuest, Hole Diggers, Deep Space Mine, Lucky Block Challenge, and of course, Shadow of Israphel. When playing Minecraft he has a fondness of pigs, Jaffa Cakes, fire and things that explode. Yogscast Website Summary Simon is the creative force behind The Yogscast, known as the singer of "Diggy Diggy Hole" and "The Man of a Thousand Voices, all of which sound oddly similar". Simon’s charm, wit and endearing silliness are unmatched. He is the co-founder of the Yogscast. Solo Projects in Association with Yogscast Simon has, on rare occasions, managed to hijack the BlueXephos channel on YouTube, enabling him to post content in which he is the central character. This content tends to be superficially innocent and light, but upon closer examination reveals a twisted, diabolical malevolence and passive aggressive Machiavellian instinct that can only mean Simon's ultimate goal for the Yogscast is total world domination. These videos generally fall into two basic yet far-reaching categories, which are: Simon Sings, and Simon Plays. The Simon Plays series are simple Let's Play videos of various computer/console games such as Portal 2 Simon Plays!:Portal 2 #1 - Is Geraldo on?. While playing these games Simon would occasionally give the characters unique voices, with a narrative thread roughly maintained throughout the video. The Simon's Songs series of videos is a collection of brief musical interludes wherein Simon does his best vocal impersonation of a cat being used to clean a rug. These videos demonstrate Simon's mind at work, as he eventually arrives at the perfect understanding of the two key critical lyrical elements that have defined success for one of his favourite musical artists, Parry Grip. This culminates in what is bound to be one of the top music videos of 2011, Elephant Having A Wank. The actual category the video will fall into--best or worst of 2011--is still in doubt. Hiatus Simon took a hiatus from the Yogscast in March 2015, with a video explaining his sudden absence. In the video, he relates his hiatus to unspecified medical issues tied into an unexpected visit to the hospital. Although he was released from the hospital a few weeks later, it was claimed that he wanted to take some time off in order to recover before returning to actively working on video content. A further passing mention in a Yogscast vlog in June simply said that he was getting better and that his friends hoped he would be fully recovered soon. Simon returned to making YouTube videos on September 25, making his first appearance in 6 months in the first episode of Trials Of Skobbels Minecraft - Trials Of Skobbels 1 - Simon's Back!. Despite returning to several series on the main channel, he had a diminished involvement with Yogscast projects during his recuperation throughout 2016. He then went on another hiatus in March 2017, returning on the 9th of June on the stream. However, after his last hiatus, Simon has appeared less frequently on the main channel (in which he used to appear in almost every single video). Since then, he has been showing up mainly in the Chilluminati streams, in the Game Goblin series (with Tom), and in some GTA V and Trouble in Terrorist Town (TTT) videos. Trivia *Simon is known to have a great fondness for Jaffa Cakes, which he mentions in countless videos. His love for Jaffa Cakes ultimately leads Lewis, Duncan, Sjin, and Sips to assist him in building a Jaffa Cake Factory as the goal for their Tekkit series. *Simon's bedroom light was shot by Lewis with a confetti gun for their 1 million subscriber celebration video 1,000,000 Subscriber Celebration!. *Simon's car was crushed sometime during the early episodes of the YoGPoDs. *Inside Simon's bedroom, he had a cardboard cut out of Doctor Who character Amy Pond. Simon's relationship to Amy has been brought up on multiple occasions, notably when Simon goes to kiss Amy on New Year's Day, only for his headset to fall off. During the Rezzed 2014 Q&A panel, Simon mentioned that he still had the cutout. On March 9, 2016, Simon announced on Twitter that the cutout had been recycled as a stray cat had entered his house and urinated on it Simon Honeydew on TwitterSimon Honeydew on Twitter. *Simon's obsession with Tina Barrett was revealed to have come from a pilot episode of the YoGPoD which was recorded prior to YoGPoD 1: Snowscast and has yet to be released to the public. This was brought up in the first few episodes of the YoGPoD and, despite being persuaded by Stayven of Ensidia on the Nordrassil Radio Interview, Lewis and Simon don't have plans to release the podcast anytime soon. *It was also revealed in YogTrailers and more specifically, during the episode of the trailer for the Katy Perry Sweet Treats DLC for The Sims 3 that Simon has an affection for both Katy Perry and Olivia Wilde. *In the early episodes of the YoGPoD it is revealed that Simon smoked. One particular occasion was when he was "half out the window having a fag", and Lewis was telling him the top 5 jokes of the Edinburgh Fringe Festival for that year. Simon no longer smokes but still has nicotine capsules which was revealed on their video, The Dropper 2 Part 2 The Dropper 2 Part 2 - Down the Plughole!. *Simon has once failed a course in astrophysics whilst studying at Cardiff University. *Sometime during Simon's stay in Cardiff, he was kicked off a radio show after calling the host a bastard, live on air, for interrupting an Alanis Morissette song. *In SethBling's Minecraft map, Pile of Bodies, Honeydew's head was placed alongside a command block with the command "/give Honeydew 46 64". This was a reference to the command with the same name that, when entered, gave Simon a stack of TNT. *In "InTheLittleBox - Famili.. YOGS!", Martyn Littlewood reported that Simon enjoys singing the phrase "its deep underground!" from Screw The Nether while using the bathrooms at YogTowers due to the echo that the room supplies. *Simon once put a tin can in the microwave, as said in Planetoids Part 3 Planetoids Part 3. * SEGA has released a downloadable Simon Lane character for the PC version of Sega All-Star Racing Transformed, with all proceeds going to charity. The character is inexplicably and rather lazily referred to as "Yogscast" rather than "Simon Lane" or "Honeydew" in-game. * Simon commented on Twitter that he likes to imagine that his inclusion in the game means that he is now a canonical part of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. *Simon voiced Bubble, one of the two heads of a dragon in the Polaris series of Broken Quest. *In Minecraft Diversity #19, Simon confirms that Charles is his middle name. *It took 22 episodes for Simon to find out that Shadow of Israphel was scripted http://www.reddit.com/r/Yogscast/comments/1vpun4/til_simon_had_no_idea_soi_was_scripted_for_the/. *Simon, along with Lewis, was a guest on episode 23 of The Shaft. *Simon mentioned in YoGPoD 27 that the first game he ever played "was most likely Jet Set Willy or something like that" YoGPoD 27 - Warwick Davis Exclusive Interview. *Simon is near-sighted, with one of his eyes being much worse than his other. This causes him to have different strengths of lenses in his glasses, meaning that one eye looks larger than the other. *As of YoGPoD 27, Simon stated that he had a Blackberry phone. However in Turpster's video about his car dying during the Heroes & Generals Challenge, Simon is seen recording with an iPhone. When this transition happened is unknown. It was previously mentioned by Martyn in one of his InTheLittleDream vlogs, however, that Simon now has an iPhone 6. However in Turpsters video it is also revealed in a conversation between Lewis and Simon joking about the contents of the phone that the Iphone was in fact Lewis' phone. *When joked about his nudes being leaked on ICloud, he confessed in the Jingle Jam 2018 that he "Uses a Samsung Now" JINGLE CATS! - YOGSCAST JINGLE JAM! - 1st December 2018 . *Amongst his other nicknames and aliases, for a short period of time in 2010 his Steam name was Alejandew. This was presumably a play-on-words of the Lady Gaga song "Alejandro" and Simon's username "Honeydew." *As of YoGPoD 27, the most "baller" thing Simon has ever done was when he once punched a woman whilst in a bear costume. Simon also revealed in the YoGPoD that the most "gangster" thing he has ever done is high-fiving a black man. *Simon has done the ice bucket challenge and donated to ALS. Other Yogscast members who participated in the challenge include Brent Copeland, Martyn Littlewood, John Cochrane, Sam Thorne and Hannah Rutherford. *During one episode of the YoGPoD, Simon mentioned that his and Lewis' fathers are called Alan. *As told by Lewis during their Rezzed 2014 Q&A panel, Simon worked as a security guard at an elderly people's home before going full-time on YouTube. *When Simon went to the Career Advisor during school, he was told that it would be good for him to go into Insurance and become an Insurance Actuary. However no one, aside from those in the insurance industry, knows what an actuary is. *In the early years of the Yogscast, Simon famously wore a bright blue Superman hoodie. However, it was mentioned by Simon during the Rezzed 2014 Q&A panel that he no longer has it within his possession as it got too worn out to wear anymore. This is not in fact the case. His flatmate has it. *The Superman hoodie was what he wore when he first met Warwick Davis in meet & greet event in a shopping mall in Essex in 2010. *In the earlier years of the Yogscast, Simon used to live in a shared house with housemates. One of these housemates which we know of was man by the name of Simon Ricards (the spelling of his surname was never specified). Ricards was mentioned to have been courting a woman in the house downstairs whilst Simon was shouting at Lewis upstairs. Another one of Simon's previous housemates was named James, who was mentioned multiple times in the YoGPoD. *Simon once had an OKcupid profile and account, as mentioned during a YoGPoD episode. In this episode, Simon and Lewis discussed Simon's best matches and worst enemies according to the number of questions that Simon answered. No Yognau(gh)t has ever found this account so it is to be assumed it was taken down after Simon and Lewis' skyrocket in popularity. However it could also be possible that Simon met somebody through the site and hence, he took the account down as he no longer had use for it. *Simon is a self-professed Atheist. *Simon has two cats, called Fuckface (female) and Wankchops (male). They are brother and sister, and are rescue cats. He also once had a dog called Ollie. Ollie can be heard barking in some of Lewis and Simon's early Minecraft survival videos. Fuckface and Wankchops make regular appearances on Simon's Twitter profile. *Simon's username, Honeydew, comes from the name of the melon headed scientist in the Muppets, Bunsen Honeydew JaneDash explaining Simon's username. *Simon has never had a Pizza Bagel as of March 29, 2016 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8_SO1eMp2s. *Simon seems to have a great fear or dislike of spiders, as seen on Duncan's ARK Survival series as he spots one and later says he feels ill. *Simon, perhaps due to his astrophysics studies (despite failing to get a degree), is often shown to be an excellent mathematician, being able to do difficult calculations quickly in several videos. In fact, Simon's general knowledge is very good. His knowledge of Literature, including a good knowledge of Shakespeare, Film, from the Tap! Heads Up Video, and World History and News is displayed many times across several series. Filmography Title - Character - Year * Dwarfs!? - Tutorial VO - 2011 * Heroes of Newerth - Professor Repulsor - 2011 * Awesomenauts - Skølldir - 2012 * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Yogscast (Himself) - 2013 Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Google+ *Spreadshirt Gallery Avatar_Simon_2015.png|Simon's current Yogscast avatar. Lewis and Simon Facebook 2017.jpg|Lewis and Simon at Yogscast Studios 2017. Simon Cat Shirt 2017.jpg|Simon wearing his Fiary Cat t-shirt. Lewis Simon Tom and Harry Streaming 2017.jpg|Lewis, Simon, Tom and Harry streaming 2017. YOGSCASTSimon.png|Simon's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSimon2.png|Simon's second Yogscast avatar. Simon.jpg|Simon with a toaster bag. simon2.jpg|Simon wearing his iconic Superman hoodie with Warwick Davis. simon3.JPG|Simon and Lewis. simon-and-lewis.jpg|Simon and Lewis, again. Honeydew.png|Simon's Minecraft skin. Simon4.gif|Simon at Minecon. Simon-and-lewis-2.png|Lewis and Simon after meeting Agent 47. yogscast-simon.png|Simon as he appears on Yogscast.com's background and this wiki. Streams_2.png|Simon with a Jaffa. Streams_3.png|Simon with a tube of Jaffa Cakes. Simon-and-Lewis-4.png|Lewis attacking Simon during the streams. Simon1.png|Simon during the Christmas streams. Simon2.png|Ditto. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Simon with Sjin. Simon3.png|Simon in what is known as "Crazy-Rage Mode." SimonPugShirt.png|Simon's doggy shirt. Christmas Livestreams.jpg|Simon and Lewis. Simon-Tyrael.jpg|''And the heavens shall tremble...'' SimonJingleCats.png|Simon with his Jingle Cats shirt. Simon Cartoon.jpg|Simon as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song. Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Lewis and Hannah. Blizzcon1.jpg|Hannah, Lewis, Simon and some other guys at Blizzcon. Simon39785268.png|Simon at the Golden Joystick Awards. HappySimon.gif|Happy Simon! Simon12.png drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Drawing of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah. SimonBackground.png|Simon's desktop as seen in his playthrough of Perspective. Lewis and Simon Looking Fabulous.gif|Lewis and Simon looking fabulous. QueenSimon.jpg|The Queen. SimonDuncan.jpg|From left to right; Sips, Duncan, and Simon. Capature.PNG|Honeydew of Khaz Mo Dan. CrazyKhalessi.PNG|Khaleesi Simon Stormborn. ThereYoJaffas!.gif|There's your Jaffas! Simon-Lane-SM.jpg|Another photo of Simon wearing his famous Superman hoodie. MrsZach.jpg|Simon and the blow up doll that Zach gave him. CThruSimon.png|Simon, as he appears in "Big Girl." SimonAnimated.png|Simon as he appears in Israphel Animated. SimonAnimated2.png|Simon as he appears in Yogscast Animated. simon diggy diggy hole 2014.jpg|Simon as he appears in the new Diggy Diggy Hole. Simon Jaffa Shower.png|Simon having Jaffa Cakes poured onto him by Kim. Simon Ice Bucket.png|Simon having a bucket of ice-filled water being poured over him by Kim for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Yogsquest 2 Simon.png|Simon as the ship's cleaner in Yogsquest 2. Gangsta Simon.png|Simon in his infamous Superman hoodie and with his "dollar, dollar bills, yo". Angry Simon.png|Angry Simon with his miniature Christmas hat. Simon with Pig Hat|Simon with the Pig Hat. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar4.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar5.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar6.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar7.png|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar8.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. SimonLaneTwitterAvatar9.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. Simon_-_April_2016.jpg|Simon's former Twitter avatar. JXFhtidE 400x400.jpg|Simon's current Twitter avatar. Filfy Simon Lewis.jpg|Creeper Simon (left) in Filfy Animals. Simon2015.jpg|Simon giving a hearty smile. Bean.jpg|Beans. FamilySimon.png|Simon, as in YouTube video. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Simon Lane